


Someone To Belong To

by Eggums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamsharing, M/M, Meet-Cute, cap-ironman bingo fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: Meeting the man of your dreams is supposed to be a figure of speech.





	1. Only trouble is, geewhiz, i'm dreaming my life away

It felt  _ so _ real.    
  
The last thing Steve remembered was watching a video on his phone of a guy with a very soothing voice talking about eating MREs. Clint had sent the video to him, jokingly wondering how the guy was still alive after eating so many MREs.    
He didn’t think he’d ever be able to fall asleep as his stomach was churning in nervous waves in anticipation of the next morning.   
He’d be going with Bucky to a doctor’s appointment. A limited program was accepting patients to be fitted with a state-of-the-art limb but they needed to pass rigorous tests, including psychological and mental health and even an interview with the engineer who created the prosthetics.    
Steve figured he was going to be spinning around in bed all night.   
  
He must’ve drifted off anyway.   
  
The man speaking now had a much different voice. Higher-pitched but not bad. Not at all.    
He was making a joke and Steve laughed.    
He spoke the way most people  _ thought _ \- quick, jumping from subject to subject and stringing them together into something cohesive. Not that Steve was able to keep up, he was far too busy staring.    
  
He was handsome. Older - not much, though, maybe in his 40s. He had laugh lines and a beautiful smile. He had facial hair - something like a Van Dyke but Steve would be hard pressed to remember correct beard terminology.     
His eyes - they absolutely sparkled. Whatever he was talking about - math? Physics? - Steve could tell he was passionate about it.    
  
And just like that, all of his attention, all of his charisma was laser-focused on Steve.    
“So tell me something, gorgeous, what’s a guy in army fatigues doing here?”   
  
Steve couldn’t really tell where  _ here _ was.    
He glanced down to see, though, that the man was correct: he was wearing fatigues.    
  
“Where are we?”   
The man smiled but shook his head, “Isn’t this some sort of gala? Well, who gives a shit, I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we go back to my hotel room and try to figure it out together?”   
  
Now that sounded like an  _ amazing _ idea.  
  
Without moving an inch, they were on the bed of a hotel room and the man was now in Steve's lap. Steve could run his hands down the man’s sides, over his hips and squeeze his thighs.  
The man sighed, “More of that, please.”  
Steve grinned, “God, you're hot. I haven’t- it’s been too-” he shook his head and groaned in embarrassment, he couldn't quite get the confession out. 

He hadn’t been with another man since before he joined the Army. After serving and discharge, he started going to school while working as an EMT and he just… never had much time to date let alone get to the point of being intimate.     
  
“Been a while, huh?”  
Steve ducked his head in embarrassment, “That obvious?”  
The man smirked, “Let’s think about it like this: it’s like riding a bicycle, except you're the bicycle. I expect it'll take some time but I can be patient- I'll just have to ride you over and over-”  
The laughter bubbled out of Steve and he wrapped his arms around the man in a compulsive hug, “Well, gosh, how can I ever thank you?”

The man in his arms chuckled and mumbled, “Gosh?” against Steve’s neck. He leaned back to meet his eyes. He was so warm and solid in Steve’s embrace.  
“Kiss me?”  
Steve smiled and lifted his chin, “Please?”  
The man pressed his lips against Steve’s for a moment, and Steve could feel the warmth against his skin, the prickle of his beard.

Steve sighed and angled his head to deepen the kiss.  
The man made a noise of approval and lifted his head, “So polite, I like that.”  
He dragged his fingers through Steve’s hair and Steve shivered.

“Responsive. I really like that. Will you shiver like that when I suck your dick?”  
“I dunno but I'm willing to let you experiment on me. For science.”

The man laughed, brightly, “Oh, I like you. Damn… no fair. Why can’t you really exist?”

Steve felt himself resurface. Just for a moment. He couldn’t figure out why but he felt distressed. After a moment the feeling disappeared and he sank back down into his dream.   
  
“Thought I lost you there, soldier.”   
Steve smiled. “I’m here.”  
The man leaned in and they kissed again.  
His lips were soft, his breath was sweet. He drew back.   
“And I couldn’t be happier about that. Listen, I can memorize the configuration of most engines on sight but people’s names just fall right out. I’m sure you told me- but- one more time?”    
  
“My name?”   
“That’s right - unless you’re good with me calling you, ‘gorgeous’ and ‘beautiful’ and-”   
“You don’t know my name?”   
  
The thought struck Steve as strange. Very strange.    
  
“Am I dreaming?” Steve asked and the man blinked at him in surprise.   
“No… that can’t be.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because… if anyone’s dreaming, it’s me.” The man said slowly, he seemed to slide backwards, away from Steve.    
  
“ _ Steve _ .”   
“I thought you said you didn’t know my name. Where are you going?”   
The man was at the foot of the bed, “I don’t know your name.”   
“ _ Stevie, wake up! _ ”    
“Why are you telling me to wake up?”    
Now he was at the door, “Tell me your name. Please?”   
  
“ _ STEVE ROGERS, UP AND AT’EM, BOY! _ ”   
  
Steve sat up in shock to sound of the laughter from Bucky who standing over him.     
“Thanks a lot, punk.” Steve groaned, flopping backwards onto his pillow.   
Bucky kept chuckling as he poked at Steve’s face with his right hand, “Were you having a good dream?”   
“Shut.”   
  
Bucky snorted, “C’mon, get up or we’ll be late. Can’t be late to meet  _ the _ Tony Stark. I got breakfast ready.”    
“Yeah yeah. Who is Tony Stark?” Steve pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, pausing to rub his face vigorously.   
Bucky laughed, “Are you serious? I’m your roommate so I know you don’t actually live under a rock but man, sometimes I wonder.”   
  
“Just cause I don’t waste my time reading garbage magazines about celebrities, doesn’t mean I’m totally ignorant.”   
“You leave my OK and InTouch out of this, Stevie and I’d  _ believe _ you if you, you know, actually knew anything. You don’t even know who Tony Stark is and he’s more than a celebrity.”   
“Fine, don’t tell me.” he shooed Bucky out of his room and shut the door behind him.   
  
As he began dressing, his mind flickering to the fleeting memories of his dream.   
A man at a… party, maybe? He was handsome. So handsome. 

Steve could still feel the brush of his beard against his skin.   
“Let’s go, Steve!” Bucky called, “Your food’s gettin’ all cold and eaten!” Steve lost his grip on the fragments of his dream as he scrambled to get ready for the day.    
  
*   
  
Tony sat up unsteadily.    
His face hurt.   
  
Probably because he’d been sleeping, hunched over his desk with his face on a pen.    
Whatever Pepper had given him to sign was now damp with drool.    
  
Tony snorted, “DNA’s a valid signature, right Jarvis?”    
“I don’t think it’s the signature expected, Sir.”   
“You’re right, I wouldn’t want just anyone with my DNA. Especially not…” he glanced at the document, “The Army. Definitely not them. They’d probably try to clone me and harvest the brain. Just to be safe can you give it a scan, J and reprint a copy?”    
“At once, Sir.”    
  
Tony sat up and felt every joint pop in protest, “Ooh, right in the ego. J, order breakfast while you’re at it.” he staggered towards the door of his office     
“Of course, Sir.”   
“The usual. Coffee.”   
“Mm, I’ll make sure to add items that aren’t  _ liquid _ , as well.”    
“Frozen coffee?”    
  


“Perhaps you should get ready for the day, Sir, Ms. Potts has set several reminders that today you will be interviewing prospective candidates for the prosthetic program-”    
“That’s  _ today _ !? Fuuuuck. Why didn’t you remind me yesterday?” Tony hobbled into the bathroom, “Shower on, regular settings.”   
  
“I did remind you, Sir.”   
“More than once?” He stripped out of his t-shirt and grease-stained jeans.   
“I believe I reminded you 16 times, Sir.”   
“Next time remind me 17 times.”   
“Noted.”   
  


As if on cue, Tony heard the familiar jingle of Pepper's incoming call.  
“Sir-”  
“Yeah, yeah pick it up. Reduce environmental noise!”

“Good morning, Tony.”  
“Good morning, Pep! I'm practically out the door! Almost in the elevator!”  
“Mmhm, I'm in your kitchen.”  
“You couldn't warn me, J?” Tony groaned.  
“Ms. Potts has all your passcodes.”

“Scrub faster, Tony. I brought you breakfast. I even brought coffee.”

“You're an angel, Pepper Potts!”

“You might reconsider that when you hear what your schedule looks like today.”  
Pepper hung up and Tony finished his shower. 

He’d been having the nicest dream about a gorgeous blond Adonis who seemed to like science.  
Tony could still feel his hands on his hips, fingers pressing into his thighs.  
He could even remember the way he sounded when Tony kissed him.  
It was a good dream. Good enough to wake his dick up. He took himself in hand and stroked himself to the memory of the sexy soldier, his big warm hands and his chapped lips.

When he appeared in the kitchen, Pepper was munching on an everything bagel and scrolling through her phone, “Today Natalie is in charge of you, Tony.”  
“Is that the cute redhead who pretends to be innocent but can probably snap a man's neck in 5 seconds?”  
“I doubt it would take 5 whole seconds but that's her.” Pepper nodded, “ _I’ve_ got a four-hour board meeting to attend in your place and three other appointments after that. Natalie will be your aide.”  
  
“J send me the specs - names, photos, backgrounds, you know - how many are there even?”  
“Thirty-two, sir.”  
“Good lord, really? That doesn’t seem like something I’d agree to - interviewing 32 people in one day.”  
Pepper snorted delicately into her bagel, “Then make the interviews short, Tony, you’ve got till 7 PM - then you’ve got a meeting with Sakamoto Hitoshi about the Japanese branch opening next month.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Tony batted disinterestedly at the bagel Pepper brought for him and then went to the fridge to paw around.   
  
“Tony.”  
“No promises. Sakamoto-san has known me for years, he knows what’s up.” Tony glanced at a carton of yogurt, wondering how long it had been in there.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure if the interviews run too long, Scary Nat will punch me.”  
“She is not scary, Tony. Don’t listen to him, Nat, you’re not scary.”  
  
Tony looked up from the fridge to see Nat striding into the room, “You think I’m scary?”  
“Terrifying.”  
Pepper swatted at him and Nat grinned, holding her hand over her chest, “Thank you. But I’d never punch you, Mr. Stark. I find pinching to be far more effective.” She pinched the air at him, showing her pointed, glossy nails.


	2. Wish on a star, somewhere you are, thinking of me too

“Nervous?”    
“Yeah, a bit. Might be gettin’ a new arm. Meeting Tony Stark. It’s a big day.”   
“Are you actually gonna tell me who Tony Stark is?”   
  
Bucky laughed again, “Well if you’d actually read the appointment letter the hospital sent me, you’d know he’s the engineer that created the technology for these prosthetics. Dear Mr. James B. Barnes, This letter is to inform you that you have an appointment with Dr. Anthony E. Stark on Wednesday-”   
“Yeah yeah, I read that. You keep talking about him like he’s a celebrity.”   
  
“‘Cause he is?” Bucky ducked into a convenience store and popped out a few moments later with a gossip rag magazine and a candy bar. He pushed the magazine in Steve’s hands, “See?”   
  
On the cover was a familiar face - handsome, huge smile, a clearly expensive suit. It was the very same man Steve had dreamt about that morning.    
He was standing with two women - one on either arm, twins and incredibly beautiful.   
The title read, “TONY STARK DATING SUPERMODEL TWINS?”   
  
“... how can he be the engineer, a doctor and also dating supermodel twins?”   
Bucky snorted, “Right? Apparently the guy’s some kinda genius. Runs his company, Stark - hell you even have a Stark phone in your pocket.”   
It was true. He did.    
  
“The real question is how do you not know who he is? Better yet, how do you not suffocate with your head being that far up your ass?”    
Steve bumped his shoulder into Bucky’s as they walked, causing Bucky to laugh loudly and nearly careen into a passing bicyclist. “OFF THE SIDEWALK, DOUCHEBAG!” Bucky yelled after him.    
Steve continued pawing through the magazine, looking at the photos of Tony Stark with the twin beauties. According to his PR, he was not dating the women romantically but simply took them as his “dates” to the latest gala for some charity event.    
  
Bucky rambled about “Assholes these days!” around a mouthful of Baby Ruth.   
  
It was strange because Steve could’ve sworn he’d never seen the man before his dream. Then again, he was so famous that it seemed impossible that Steve had never seen or heard of him before.   
It was more likely that he had seen him - probably plenty of times - but he simply never thought about him on account of him ignoring anything having to do with obsessing about celebrities.    
  
As they walked into the hospital and towards the elevator, Steve admitted he’d had a dream about Tony Stark just that morning.   
  
“So you do know who he is!”    
“No… I didn’t know his name and he certainly didn’t know mine.”   
  
“Eh, you probably saw him on TV and borrowed his face. Is that why you didn’t wanna wake up this morning? He’s pretty good-lookin’. If I swung that way, I’d be dreamin’ about him too.”    
“Shut.”   
Bucky grinned, “Got a crush, Stevie? Nothin’ wrong with that. You’ll get to meet him today, too. He’s handsome, smart and rich as hell, you could do a lot worse-”   
“ _ Shut _ .”   
  
They had arrived early and the waiting room was full of other people missing limbs - from elderly to children.    
  
Steve had no idea how many other people had been ahead of them but they waited 2 hours past their scheduled appointment before Bucky’s name was called.    
They spent the time reading Bucky’s trash magazine - with Bucky filling him in on the gossip of the celebrities found within.    
  
Just as Bucky was explaining the significance of Kim Kardashian-West revealing Taylor Swift’s “snake-like” behavior on National Snake Day, a woman in scrubs called out for James B. Barnes.   
  
Bucky stood up and Steve walked after him, clutching the magazine.   
The nurse led them to an office, “Tony stepped out for a moment but he’ll be right back.”    
“We’ll make ourselves comfortable.” Bucky assured her, “Thanks.” He grinned at her and the woman smiled back, shyly.    
“I could get you some coffee, if you like?”   
“That’d be real nice.” Bucky replied, “Sure would appreciate it.”    
  
As the woman left, Steve fixed Bucky with a stern look, “It’s not nice to lead ‘em on, Buck.”   
“So what’re you gonna say when you meet your dream man?”   
Steve rolled his eyes.   
“You must’ve really liked him - you kept the magazine.”    
Steve glanced down at the thing, making a face when he realized Bucky was right.    
He shoved it under his seat on the floor, “I didn’t even realize I was still holding it.”   
  
“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”   
  
The door burst open and Tony Stark walked in, holding a tall cup of coffee and talking on his phone, “That’s great, Pep- uh huh, I trust you 200%. Uh huh- okay, I’m about to start the next interview, talk to you later.”    
He was followed by a silent but gorgeous redhead who was carrying a clipboard and another tall cup. She glanced at them and then at her clipboard, sitting in the chair behind the desk.    
  
Tony shoved his phone in his pocket and took a swig from his coffee, “Ah! I’m revived. Alright. Nat, StarkPad, please.” he grabbed up the device from the woman and perched on the edge of the desk.   
  
He glanced up from the device at Bucky, “Hello, I’m Tony Stark, I know the thing says  _ Doctor _ Anthony Stark but no one ever calls me that so, please, Tony. You must be-” He glanced over at Steve and sat up, “Uh-”

“James B. Barnes, Mr. Stark.” Nat said from behind him.   
He looked at Nat, “Yeah. I know. I have the name right here. James Barnes. James is good, Jim? My best friend’s name is James and everyone calls him Jim except me, I call him Rhodey. A much better name, excuse me if Jim is your preference.”    
“Bucky.” Bucky said.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Everyone calls me Bucky - my middle name is Buchanon. So… I prefer Bucky.”   
“Bucky. I like it. It’s chipper as hell and what’s your name?”    
  
Steve opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out.    
Seeing the man in real life was very much like the dream and that question, in that voice- Steve was sure he’d fallen asleep in the waiting room and was dreaming again.   
  
“Uh.”   
“This is Steve.” Bucky answered for him.   
Tony’s eyes darted between the two of them, “Boyfriend?”    
  
Steve and Bucky both spoke up at the same time, “No-”   
“Nah-”   
“He’s my best friend.”   
“Little brother.”    
  
Nat made an amused noise from her seat and Tony grinned, “Well it’s very nice to meet you, Bucky Barnes.” He held out his right hand and shook Bucky’s and then turned to Steve, “And you, Little Brother Best Friend.”    
“Steve Rogers.” Steve said, taking Tony’s offered hand.    
  
“Steve Rogers.” Tony repeated slowly.   
  
*   
  
To say that he’d been shocked was an understatement.    
  
Tony woke up that morning, disappointed that the gorgeous blond Adonis he’d dreamed couldn’t possibly be real. Now he was sitting in his office, looking straight back at him.    
Plus, he had a name.    
  
Years of acting for the media had kept Tony performing like a sane human person rather than just screaming in delight at Hottie’s appearance and crawling into his lap.    
  
As Tony shook Steve’s large, warm, super real hand a knock sounded at the door and the nurse walked in, “Here you go, Mr. Barnes.”    
“You said it wasn’t your job to bring people coffee, Karla.” Tony huffed, accusingly.    
She made a face at him before glancing at Steve, “Oh- did you want one, too?”   
  
The man shook his head, his face a mix between resignation and annoyance, “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”    
  
Bucky snickered into his cup, “Thanks again, Karla, was it?”    
She beamed at him before Nat spoke up from her chair, “That’s great, Karla, thanks. Make sure the door is closed behind you.”    
  
The nurse straightened, leaving quickly.   
  
“So- you’re some kind of charmer.” Tony spoke up, “And here you and Pep think I’m bad.” he said to Nat.    
“You are.”    
“Buck is worse.” Steve elbowed the man next to him.    
  
Bucky drained the small cup of coffee before giving his friend a  _ look _ and turning to Tony, “Stevie’s a real big fan, Tony. He even brought a magazine for you to autograph.”    
Tony brightened and Steve blushed red, “No- I didn’t- Bucky bought the magazine!”    
“I’d be delighted to sign it for you.”    
  
The man put his face in his hands, “Aren’t we here to talk about Bucky?”   
  
“You’re very correct. Alright, we’ll do the autograph thing later, is that the magazine under your chair?”    
“Oh lord,” Steve groaned.   
  
“So, what’s the interview about? I thought I already did all the mental health exams.” Bucky spoke up, taking pity on Steve.   
“You did. This is to see if  _ I _ think you’d be a good fit for the program. Fit- hah. My prosthetics require very delicate surgery and lots of time in rehab and physical therapy and appointments with me to fine-tune them. Actually, Bucky Barnes, I think you’re one of my forerunners. This round we’re going to choose 6 patients. It’s important for me to get a well rounded group - I want lots of different limbs but arms are very special to me. Hands in particular.”   
  
Tony held out his hands, “Our hands are so interesting and amazingly designed. They can perform delicate procedures or grab heavy loads. You can gently caress or strongly grasp. I’m very excited to be able to work on your arm, not to mention a decorated veteran. You keep in good health, you have a good support system. Everything seems to be on the up and up.”    
He grinned at Steve, “Will you be accompanying him to his appointments, Steve?”   
  
Steve swallowed hard, “Uh- sometimes. On my days off.”    
“Days off? What do you do for work?”   
“Uh- I teach art to people and children who are in rehab… physical therapy.”   
“Good god, you’re perfect. Your job is. It’s perfect.”   
  
Behind him, Nat made a hiccuping sound.    
Bucky was fighting off a laugh behind his hand and Steve was an amazing color of red.   
“Alright, I’ll stop teasing and let you two be on your way. We’ve got an email for you, Bucky, right? We’ll send you the date and time for the next appointment. I look forward to seeing you again. Are you sure you don’t want that signed, Steve Rogers?”    
  
Steve shook his head, “It- it’s fine.”   
  
Tony shook their hands again, grasping Steve’s for a little longer than usual.    
  
When they were alone, Nat spoke up again.   
“I think you succeeded in terrifying that large blond man, Mr. Stark.”   
“Nonsense, I think he likes me.”   
  
“You seemed surprised to see him. Have you met him before?”   
“You’re far too observant, Nat, did you know that?”   
“I’m very aware.”    
  
Tony stared at the door for a moment longer, “Let’s break for lunch, I’m starving.”    
“Sounds like a plan.” 


	3. I want a dream lover, so I don't have to dream alone

Despite Bucky’s teasing for the next week and the foreseeable future, Steve couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.    
  
_ Tony Stark _ was amazing. He was exactly the way Steve dreamed him - which was odd.    
He’d barely known who he was and he certainly never met him.    
How was it possible that Steve unconsciously knew Tony’s personality?

He waved off his own questions by assuming he’d simply seen an interview with the man and forgot about it.    
  
Bucky, however, wouldn’t let him forget the meeting.   
He’d even told their friends, Clint and Sam all about it when they visited to celebrate Bucky’s acceptance to the Stark prosthetic program. He didn’t leave out a single detail - from Tony’s charm and flirting to the sexy redhead, Nat.    
  
Clint was horribly jealous, “You got to meet him and he  _ flirted _ with you?”    
“You’re not even gay, Clint!” Steve laughed incredulously.    
“I could be gay for him! He’s  _ so _ rich, oh my god, I’d let him do anything to me.” Clint held his beer bottle to his chest.    
“You’d even let him-”   
“Did I stutter? I said  _ anything _ !” Clint repeated.   
  
Bucky laughed a hyena laugh and Steve shoved Clint, “You’re awful.”

“And you’re crazy if you let this opportunity go. From the way Bucky tells it, the guy was drooling all over you. Call him!”

“I don’t even have a number, first of all.” Steve pointed out, taking a swig from his own bottle, “Eugh, why do i keep drinking this when it’s always bad?”   
“What’s second of all?” Sam asked, returning from the front door with a stack of pizza boxes.    
“Second of all, I don’t even know him. All I know is that he’s rich, he’s smart and he’s- uhm- very handsome.”   
  
“Don’t even.” Bucky cut in, “I saw you, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Nat could’ve started getting naked and you never would have noticed.”    
Even Steve couldn’t keep from laughing.    
“Also,” Clint said, “He’s not just rich he’s  _ fabulously wealthy _ . He’s not just smart, he’s the guy Elon Musk and NASA calls for advice. And he’s not just very handsome, Steven G. Rogers. He was voted People Magazine’s Sexiest Man Alive five times. Five times!”    
  
“Oh my god, are you sure you aren’t gay, Clint?” Steve groaned, “Why are you so obsessed with this man?”   
  
“I don’t need to be attracted to him to admire the man. Listen, the only way I’m getting close to that money is by offering up my body, well, I can just buy a new one after he destroys my ass.”    
Bucky dissolved into a fit of laughter that had him turning pink and struggling to breathe.    
  
When Bucky finally calmed down, Sam spoke up, “You know, he’s not wrong, Steve.”   
“Not you too, Sam.”   
“Well, I’m not saying I’m offering up my ass but it’s pretty clear you both liked what you saw. There might be an iffy situation if he was working on  _ your _ body but he’s not. You’re two consenting adults and even if you don’t know him, well, duh- you get to know the guy.”   
  
“Yeah, Sam knows what’s up.” Clint agreed.   
  
“I dunno,” Steve murmured, “All the magazine articles write about him being a major playboy. Dating supermodels and movie stars. I’m not some celebrity - even if we went on a date, what if some papparazzi shoved a camera in my face? I don’t even know how I’d react to that. Or seeing my face on a magazine,” Steve splayed his hands out, “‘WHO IS THIS BLOND MAN? HE IS NOT FAMOUS!’”   
“BRING HIM TO US SO THAT WE MAY PELT HIM WITH ROTTEN VEGETABLES!” Bucky boomed.   
  
“Okay, sure - there’s risk getting involved with someone who is very much in the public eye but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t work or that the guy doesn’t deserve a chance.” Sam pointed out.   
“Or that  _ you _ don’t deserve a chance.” Bucky added in, pointing his beer bottle at Steve, “I don’t know all those models and celebrities he’s dated but I know they ain’t got nothin’ on you, Stevie. How dare you deprive that sexy rich man the opportunity to get to know you.” 

Steve went pink at the compliment and Clint cooed at him, with a mouthful of pizza. 

“All I’m sayin and Clint… kinda, is that there’s nothing wrong with seeing how things work out. If it doesn’t, oh well, at least you tried. But if it does work out and you two end up getting married and raising a mountain of babies together, Steve, that would be amazing.” Sam clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “The man has a private plane. Do you know what we could do in a private plane?”  

  
Clint gestured to Sam, “My man!”   
  
Steve laughed and Sam rubbed his hand in Clint’s hair, “I am, of course, just joking about the money. Please don’t get yourself in a situation just because that man is ridonkulously rich.”    
Clint shooed his hand away, “Did you just rub pizza grease in my hair?”   
  
“Don’t be Clint. One is enough.” Sam shrugged, “Besides, gettin’ the man’s number isn’t a guarantee that anything will happen.”   
  
Steve sighed and sat back in his chair to turn over the issue in his head.    
  
“Hey Sam, you have any experience with dreams?”   
  
“I have had many, sure.”    
  
“Ohh,” Bucky sat up, “Stevie had a dream about Tony -  _ before _ he met him.”   
  
“Do you not have a life of your own, you can’t stop talking about mine?” Steve huffed.   
“Nope!” Bucky chirped.

“Well, the guy is famous, that’s hardly strange.” Sam glanced between the two men.

“You know Steve, I practically had to google Tony Stark and show him his wikipedia page before he knew who he was.”

“He showed me the cover of one of those gossip rags he loves to read.” Steve deadpanned, “ _ Anyway _ , it was strange because I don’t really remember ever seeing him before my dream and in the dream… it was… weird. I barely recognized the name but the way he acted in the dream was  _ exactly _ how he was in real life.”   
  
“You probably saw him in an interview or something.” Clint suggested.    
Steve frowned. He felt like it was something more but he had already figured he’d simply seen and heard of Tony Stark before and just forgot.    
“Yeah… I guess.”   
  
Bucky wriggled his eyebrows, “Bet he’s dreamin’ of you, tonight."

*

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” 

Tony watched the blond man turn towards him. Steve grinned, “Well, well.”   
  
“I don’t mind you hanging out here but if you could go ahead and jump in my bed for real, that’d be great.”    
Steve went pink, “Where is here?”   
  
“I’m sure I really don’t care. Do you?”   
  
“I guess not.” Steve walked around Tony, “I didn’t know who you are. I’d only ever heard your name before, I’m sure of it.”   
“That’s a shock. I’m guessing you don’t watch much TV or read the news?”   
“Guess so.”   
  
“I didn’t know who you were either, you know.”   
Steve snorted, “That’s because I’m no one. Just some dumb kid from Brooklyn.”    
  
“Bucky seems to think you’re pretty important if he’s got you at his doctor’s appointments.”   
  
“He’s my best friend.” Steve glanced at Tony, “That’s all. He’s straight as an arrow. Loves women. Thought your assistant was the prettiest woman he’d ever seen.”   
  
Tony grinned. “But you’re not straight as an arrow.”    
  
Steve chuckled, “What’d Freddie Mercury say? Gay as a daffodil.”    
Tony barked out a laugh.    
  
“I’m a-ok with that. I think if didn’t stand a chance with you, I’d cry.”    
  
Steve cocked an eyebrow at him, “You think you stand a chance with me?”   
Tony gasped, “Ow. My feelings.”    
Steve went pink, “I’m only joking.”   
  
“I figured. You seemed pretty interested before.” Tony smirked.   
  
“Is that… at… your hotel? Or when we met?”   
  
“One wasn’t real, was it?” Tony shrugged, “Both times, I guess. You were definitely a lot quieter and blushier when we met.”    
“I’m a shy sensitive soul.” Steve joked, “You’re intimidating as hell. It’s really not fair, at all. You may think I’m… hot. But you’re sexy- gorgeous. Funny. Way too charming.”   
“Listen, you don’t have to pump up my ego to get me naked, Steve. I’m more than willing to get you into bed.”    
  
“Oh no? Well then, Tony Stark, I think you should take me to bed.”    
  
Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip and resurfaced.    
  
He blinked at the glare of the light of his workshop.    
“The hell?” He sat up, his back aching in protest, “Shit. No fair- I was this close to getting laid. Imaginary laid.”   
  
“My sincerest condolences, Sir.”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, thanks J.” he stretched for a moment, “What the hell woke me up?”   
  
“You set an alarm to sound when the diagnostic test was complete.”    
“Ugh, fuck that. I’m going to bed.”   
  
“Very good, Sir. Should I send note to Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes that hell has frozen over and Tony Stark is going to bed at a reasonable hour?”    
“Ha-ha, very funny. Remind me why I programmed you with such a terrible sense of humor?”   
“You didn’t, Sir. You programmed me to learn from interaction with you.”   
  
“Note to self: Don’t do that again.”    
  
Tony shuffled his way from his workshop to his bedroom and fell face-first onto his bed.   
“Mmm, Steve come back. You’re so hot, pleeeassee.”    
He buried his face in his pillow, enjoying the coolness of the fabric. He stretched, sighed and drifted off into sleep.   
  
“Thought I got ditched.” Tony heard from behind him.   
  
“You’re still here!” Tony exclaimed, turning to face Steve, “Oh, I am so happy to see you!”    
“You’re the one who left suddenly after inviting me to bed.”    
  
“Completely my fault. Won’t happen again.”    
  
“I guess I can find it within myself to forgive you.” Steve leaned in, “But you’re gonna have to work for it.”    
He threaded his fingers into Tony’s hair and gently pulled his head back.   
  
Tony groaned as Steve brushed his lips against his throat, “I’m a real hard worker, Steve.”    
  
Steve made a noise against his skin and Tony could feel his smile.    
“Fuck, can’t you be this forward in real life?”   
  
“I’m sure that’d go over well at your next appointment with Bucky. Right there in the hospital. ‘Hi Mr. Stark, nice to see you again. Real quick, Buck, I’m gonna bend Tony over his desk here and fuck him hard, no big deal.’”    
Tony exhaled sharply, “Great. You’ve guaranteed that I’ll immediately get a boner the next time I see you. That won’t be awkward at all.”   
  
Steve laughed, “You’re seeing me now. Make with the boners.”    
  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, “Keep talking dirty to me, I’ll make with the boners.”    
  
“I’m pretty sure me attempting to talk dirty only results in less boners.”    
“You were doing pretty good with that scenario in my office at the hospital. We’ve just gotta send Bucky and Nat away on an errand for 20 minutes, no one will ever be the wiser.”    
“Hmm, that plan is just crazy enough to work.”    
  
Tony blinked and they were in his office. Sunlight shining through the window. Steve was turning him to face his own desk, “We’ve only got a few minutes, Tony. They could come back at any moment. I won’t be able to get you naked, which is a real shame.”

“Fuck, yes. Please.” 

Steve pressed up behind him and Tony could feel the man’s erection nudging against his hip.   
Steve’s hand slid up his thigh to his waist and tugged at his slacks, “Today I think I’m just gonna enjoy the feel of your dick in my hand. How’s that sound?”    
  
“Not even gonna let me blow you?”    
  
Steve grinded against Tony, “Maybe.”   
Together with Tony’s help, they unbuttoned his slacks and Steve slipped his warm hand in, palming Tony’s length over his boxers.    
  
Tony moaned. Steve’s breath stuttered against his ear, “Make that sound again.”    
  
He pushed his hand into Tony’s boxers and stroked him once, twice.    
Tony obliged with another breathless moan.    
  
A trilling noise broke the silence and Tony shook his head, “Ignore it.”   
  
Steve pressed a kiss against Tony’s neck, “Ignore what?”   
  
The noise continued, insistent. “No no, c’mon.”   
“What’s wrong?” Steve’s hand stilled.    
“Don’t stop, please-” Tony’s eyelids fluttered, when did it get so dark?    
  
The noise continued.    
  
Tony groaned into his pillow, “Nooo, c’mon.”    
His phone continued ringing.   
  
He grabbed it off the nightstand, “Pumpkin”   
  
Tony resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t afford a new one.   
He answered, “Rhodey, you woke me up.”   
  
“Huh? You were sleeping? It’s like 2 AM your time. That’s unheard of.”   
  
“Yes and I was having the most wonderful dream and you woke me up!”    
Rhodey snickered, “Sorry! I had no idea you even knew how to go to bed before 4 am.”    
  
“I’m going back to sleep.”   
“Whoa, amazing. Alright, goodnight Tony!”    
Tony hung up the phone to the sound of Rhodey’s laughter. 

He tossed and turned and when he finally drifted off, it was to a restless, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos please! :)


	4. So I don't have to dream alone

“Sir, your next appointment is ready.” 

Tony stretched.

He’d seen only one of the other recipients of the Stark Prosthetic program, a 10-year-old girl named Anita, who had lost her arm in a car accident. It had been an interesting meeting as the girl was vibrant and cheerful despite her disability. She was absolutely full of ideas on what her prosthetic should look like and what kind of extra features it should have, including a rocket launcher and the ability to pop off and crawl around on it’s own. 

After Anita and her mother left, Tony spent the next few hours drawing up designs and ideas based on the measurements he had taken and some of Anita’s own ideas.

“Who’s up next, J?”   
“James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.”   
“Oh.” Tony tapped his pen against the wood of his desk, “Send him in.”   


After a few moments the door opened and Bucky Barnes walked in, alone.  
Tony stood up, smiling and glancing at the door as it closed behind him, “Good morning.”  
When turned his eyes to Bucky, the man was grinning, “Morning. Sorry, I’m all alone.”  
  
Tony laughed in spite of himself, “Why would you be sorry? You’re the guy that’s supposed to be here.” He shook Bucky’s hand and gestured to the chair sitting before the desk.  
“Yup. No worries, though, Stevie’s gonna be here. He had to run to work to drop off some papers he’d forgotten. He’s just running a little late.” Bucky assured him as he sat.

Tony smirked, “I have absolutely no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, okay, then I’ll just tell Stevie don’t bother coming over.” Bucky pulled his phone from his back pocket.  
“Oh, uh- wait, Steve! Tall, good-looking blond guy who showed up with you last time? Right. I got it, it’ll be great to see him again.” Tony ducked his head laughing, “He seems very nice. You on the other hand. You’re terrible.”  
Bucky gave a big booming laugh, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t even try to be a good wingman?”   
  
“Does he know and approve of your brand of wingmanning?”  
“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t embarrass him in front of the hot guy he likes?”  
“Oof, with friends like these!”  
“Don’t act like you don’t have a best friend who would kill for you but also totally pants you in front of Steve.” 

Tony immediately thought of Rhodey, “Well, I’ll just have to make sure he and Steve are never in the same room together! Or you. Especially you. I can’t imagine how terrifying seeing you and Rhodey working together would be.”  
“Oh, that’s right! You mentioned him before. He’s a James, too. James ‘Jim’ ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes, if I recall correctly - _and I do recall correctly_.” Bucky looked down at his phone.  
“Damn. Okay, that’s all you get but-”  
“Would that be one Colonel James Rhodes?” Bucky held his phone up for Tony to see. On the screen was a photo from a tabloid of Tony and Rhodey walking together and laughing. 

“I just googled Tony Stark and Rhodey and there’s a bunch of pics of you two hanging out.”  
“See, this does nothing to alleviate my fears.”  
Bucky gave him a shark-toothed grin and put his phone away, “You told him about Stevie yet?”  
“About a guy I’ve met all of once for a few minutes? Wouldn’t that be really creepy of me?”

“Stevie’s talked about you to our friends.”  
“He has?”  
“Well, okay, I’ll be fair. _I_ told our friends that Steve was hot for you and we teased him and told him he should get your number.” 

Tony laughed, “And he’s still friends with you guys?”  
“What can I say? Serving together causes you to form a bond. Like uhm, Stockholm syndrome.”

Tony snorted, “Aren’t we supposed to be talking about you?”  
“Yes. Me getting a Stark prosthetic is very exciting but not nearly as funny as when Steve goes all red and tongue-tied.”  
“Well then, until he gets here, we’re just going to have to discuss your prosthetic.”  
Bucky gave an exaggerated sigh, “Okaaay.” 

Tony began by showing a digital version of the basic model of an arm prosthetic. He took several measurements of Bucky’s remaining arm and hand and input the data so that the digital version changed to look like a replica.  
“What kind of extras can you put on there?” 

Tony grinned, “What kind of extras are you looking for?”  
“A rocket launcher?”   
“The last patient wanted a rocket launcher too. It’s a popular idea.”  
“I’m guessing I’m not gonna get a rocket launcher.”

“Not from me, but you can ask the Army for one. Maybe you’ll get lucky.”  
“I’ve used the Hammer Corp launchers cause that’s what we get for practice. Stark brand is only for real combat. Hammer’s fucking sucked. I thought I might die.”   
“Oh god, please don’t tell me you lost your arm-”  
  
Bucky laughed then, “No, nah - IED got me during a routine patrol. Lemme tell you, though, that fucking sucked too.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault, Stark. You didn’t bury it there. You didn’t intend for me to get ‘asploded. Some asshole homemade that shit, surprisingly effective.”  
  
Tony sighed. His weapons and defensive products were to protect the men and women who volunteered to go out on the front lines and here, someone with a homemade bomb could still get to them.  
  
“So no rocket launchers, got it. What other kind of extras are available?”  
  
A knock sounded at the door and the two men looked towards the door. Nat poked her head in, “Look who I found wandering around outside.”  
She walked in, followed by Steve.   
  
Bucky brightened at the sight of the lovely redhead. She carried with her a bag of takeout boxes and the smell of food.  
Steve, too, carried a bag but he barely cast a glance at Bucky. “Oh, hi Mister- uh, Mister Stark.”   
  
“Hi Stevie.” Bucky spoke up, “Remember me?”  
“Nope, didn’t even buy you lunch.” 

Bucky pouted and Tony stood up, “Is it time for lunch already? We can move to the cafeteria, much more comfortable.” He moved around the desk and smiled at Steve, “Hello again, Mister, uh, Mister Rogers. Didn’t I tell you to call me Tony? Please call me Tony so I don’t have to keep calling you Mister Rogers and continue to taint the name of Fred Rogers in my head.”  
  
“How are you tainting the name?” Steve asked, cocking his head to one side.  
Nat snorted, turned and walked out of the office to lead the way to the hospital cafeteria, Bucky trailing after her.   
Tony grinned widely and shook his head, “Nevermind. No, c’mon you can’t be that innocent.”  
Steve flashed a smirk, “Not my fault you’ve got a dirty mind. What would Mister Rogers think?”

Tony gasped, “You! You’re a troll!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m innocent as a lamb.”

The two men exited the office and Steve graciously waited while Tony locked the door behind him. They walked together, following Nat and Bucky who were far out of earshot.  
“I have it on good authority that your friends gave you some pretty good advice.”

“God, I tried so hard to get here before Bucky did.” Steve huffed. Tony chuckled, “And why would you want to? He’s a fountain of information.”  
“You answered your own question.”  
“So?”  
“So?” 

“Give me your phone and I’ll type my number in.”  
Steve went pink and chanced a glance at the older man. “You’re serious?”  
“Only if you promise to use it.”   
  
Steve stopped walking and turned to look Tony in the face, “You’re… do- ah. Do you-?”  
Tony couldn’t hide the smile blossoming on his face, “Use your words, Steve.”   
  
Steve exhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment, “Okay- uhm… do you… think you stand a chance with me? That’s pretty presumptuous.”  
Tony laughed, “Ow, my feelings.”   
Steve gave him a strange smile, “I’m uh- I’m only kidding.”  
  
“Figured. You seemed pretty interested before…” the last word trailed out of Tony’s mouth slowly, his smile fading, “The hell? Did we already have this conversation? Is there a glitch in the Matrix?”  
  
“Have we? Did we meet before…? Before the- Bucky’s appointment-” Steve frowned, the dream coming back in clearer flashes, “At a gala… a hotel?”  
“No- you were wearing Army fatigues. Not- I thought I dreamt that.”   
“That’s impossible.” Steve murmured, “I dreamt that.” 

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Tony spoke up, the words spoken as though they were carefully chosen, “Are we- sharing dreams?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me a while. I'm fighting writers block but hopefully the next chapter won't come so slowly. Hope y'all enjoy, tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are all taken from songs about dreams.  
> (I'm not very creative)
> 
> More chapters to come, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This is for Stony bingo - "dream sharing"


End file.
